The overall goal of this proposal is to establish a Central Operations and Data Coordinating Center (CODCC) for the AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank (ACSB). As initially funded in 1994, the AIDS Malignancy Bank (AMB) was established without a centralized Operations Center. Consequently, the responsibility for general direction and maintenance of ACSB fell to the members of the Steering Committee and the NIH staff, located at various sites around the U.S. In 1998, the UCSF site modified their original goals and assumed the responsibility for many of the day to day operations of the national bank. In 1999, the AMB Steering Committee voted to change the name of the Bank to the AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank to better reflect the changing climate of interested and qualified investigators. Currently, the ACSB contains 59,956 individual specimens. These fluid, cell, and tissue specimens, along with associated clinical information, are available to qualified researchers worldwide. To date, 50 investigators have received over 1400 specimens after critical evaluation of their LOIs by an independent Research and Decision Panel (REDP) of experts in the field. The AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank?s Central Operations and Data Coordinating Center (CODCC) provides leadership, organizational structure, and connective opportunities through productive, multidisciplinary collaborations. The specific aims of the CODCC are to: (1) provide leadership to coordinate and manage the activities of the 5 national ACSB sites, the central database, and Website. Manage ACSB resources to allow the most effective and efficient use of resources to support qualified investigators and other programs. To conduct regular, ongoing planning and program evaluation and to solicit internal and external advice on ACSB operations by organizing meetings of the ACSB Steering Committee and the independently constituted Research and Evaluation Decision Panel (REDP). (2) Provide ACSB sites and qualified investigators with services that encourage and facilitate collaborative endeavors by expanding the utilization of ACSB through an active outreach and advertising program.(3) Develop and maintain programs and services that link ACSB sites to each other and other interested institutions The ACSB?s CODCC has established an organizational structure and an array of services that provide direction and has taken on the responsibility for general maintenance of the database. Central to its ability to achieve its specific aims are frequent and regular meetings of the participating ACSB site?s Pl?s and Database Managers. To ensure the overall effectiveness of the ACSB CODCC, the staff coordinates ongoing communications with the ACSB Steering Committee and the NCI Program Director through quarterly conference calls and an annual planning session which includes members of the REDP. The annual planning session is used to evaluate as well as plan for the upcoming year. This newly established CODCC will work the NCI and funded ACSB sites specifically as defined by the current RFA.